Vehicle doors are typically constructed with two or more panels attached to the door frame, including an exterior or outer panel for shielding the passenger compartment from the elements, and an inner door panel which provides structural support. A trim panel is usually fastened to the inner door panel facing the passenger compartment and shields the vehicle occupants from internal door components, such as the window, the window regulator and the door locks. The trim panel can also provide aesthetic qualities to the interior passenger compartment as well as ergonomic features, for example, easily accessible door handles, mirror and window controls, and the like.
It is known that vehicles may collide with obstacles during operation. As a result, automotive vehicles have been provided with various structural upgrades and restraint systems to lessen the effects of a collision type impact on an occupant compartment of the vehicle. Particularly, to lessen the effects of a side collision type impact of the vehicle occupant seating area, some vehicle door constructions may include a door intrusion guard beam, side bolsters of foam or honeycomb construction, or other body side structural upgrades. While such structural upgrades provide certain advantages, often they are often relatively expensive and weighty. In addition, many of the known designs are effective in the instance of lateral intrusion but not as effective in the instance of longitudinal intrusion.
Accordingly, as in so many areas of vehicle technology, there is room in the art of vehicle door design for an alternative configuration to known door structures which provides effective protection regardless of the direction of impact while maintaining relatively low manufacturing and assembly costs.